Total Drama Island: The Next Generation
by HashtagJustMonika
Summary: It has been 25 years since Pahkitew Island ended and the world has moved on from Total Drama with the exception of one man. Chris Mclean. He remembered how much fun it was torturing teenagers on national TV and decided that he wanted to revive the show. So here we are, 24 brand new contestants will compete for a million dollars on the show that changed their parent's lives forever!


**A/N: So this has been a passion project of mine that I started working on back in 2014. I've been working on creating the most perfect and unique cast I could possibly create and now I feel as if I have finally achieved that goal. I welcome you to Total Drama Island: The Next Generation where twenty-two brand new contestants who just so happen to be the children of the show's former contestants compete for a million dollars on the show that changed their parent's lives forever. I'm really excited to be writing this story as I have been wanting to get it started for the past five years now. Over that time I created many awful and bland characters but I am happy to say that I finally have the perfect cast. If you are interested in reading the story please leave a review and tell me what you think of the characters. The first episode will be up this summer. I look forward to hearing everyone's reactions. Have a great day:) P.S. GirlPower54 helped me create Kylie's personality.**

* * *

**Episode 0: Meet The Cast**

* * *

**Name: **Adrien

**Parents: **Dakota and Sam

**Personality: **Adrien is an aspiring actor and dreams of performing on Broadway. He considers himself a thespian, likes Shakespearean poetry, and has a flair for the dramatic. He has a penchant for giving melodramatic speeches, even when he is not on stage. He is very outgoing and friendly. He is also quite charming and has the ability to make those around him feel comfortable in his presence. He is very loyal to those he considers friends, however, in a competition setting he isn't afraid to backstab someone if he feels they are standing in the way of his chances at winning. This, however, does not apply if he has fallen in love with said threat to his chance of winning. If this is the case he will gladly sabotage himself so that they can win instead. Adrien tends to prioritize his looks up high on his list of priorities freaking out if he gets dirty. He's somewhat of a germaphobe although he nowhere near as bad as Dave and can keep himself calm if he is in a location that is filthy however he will still be very uncomfortable. Adrien is the type of person that when he sets his mind to something he becomes determined to achieve it and will stop at nothing to complete his goals.

**Description: Adrien **has fair skin, he has short golden-blonde hair that reaches to the top of the back of his neck and is slightly messy, almond-shaped teal eyes, he is 6'1' tall and has a quite fit figure resembling that of a male model. He has a round-shaped head with a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a medium-sized nose and medium-sized naturally pale pink lips. He is wearing a collared white long sleeve button up dress shirt with light grey vertical stripes, a deep grey designer silk waistcoat, black dress suit pants, a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle, a silver wristwatch on his right wrist, black dress socks and black designer leather dress shoes.

* * *

**Name: **Alissa

**Parents:** Gwen and Duncan

**Personality: **Cold and unfeeling Alissa moves through life without a purpose or so it seems. She can also appear heartless at times not caring if she hurts someone's feelings and ignoring their troubles as if they don't matter to her. Alissa tends to spend most of her time in her own head ignoring the outside world and focusing solely on her own thoughts. Some people describe her as being narcissistic and self-centered because she never attempts to make friends but in reality the only person she trusts is herself. Alissa has severe trust issues that stem from multiple betrayals rendering her completely shut off from the rest of the world. She isn't incredibly talkative by default and will only speak when necessary. Alissa feels that interacting with other people is just a waste of time and will only get her heart smashed to pieces in the end. She's terrified to open up to someone due to her fear of being let down once again. Her father is the closest person to her as he has done everything possible to take care of her after her mom ran off. Alissa loves her father dearly and values his opinion over anyone else's. Alissa absolutely despises backstabbers and liars. Alissa is the type of person that when she gives her word she keeps it. She is extremely loyal to those she cares about and will do anything to protect them and hopefully prevent them from experiencing the same betrayal she's gone through.

**Description: Alissa **has pale skin although she is not as pale as her mother. She is 5'7' tall and she is thin with a wiry muscular frame. She has raven-black hair that falls down her back in soft waves reaching her hips, almond-shaped teal eyes like her father covered in heavy black eyeliner. She has a round-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small nose and slightly pouty lips covered in dark purple lipstick and a silver lip-piercing on the left side of her bottom lip. She is wearing ripped purple leggings, a black pleated mini-skirt with a black leather belt with silver studs and a silver belt buckle, A black leather corset with black lace straps and dark purple laces in the front, a black leather jacket, black spiked bracelets with six silver spikes on both of her wrists, black studs in both her earlobes, a black choker and knee-high black gothic rocker boots with multiple straps, buckles, and silver spikes on the toes. She is also wearing black fingernail polish.

* * *

**Name: **Andre

**Parents: **Leshawna and Harold

**Personality: **Andre can either be a powerful ally, or someone's worst enemy, depending on the person. He is an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents and has won several awards and trophies for his accomplishments. A way to describe Andre is a Jack of All Trades as he is talented at many things. Like his father, he has a deep interest in things like comic books, poetry and music. Andre is also quite intelligent and knows quite allot about multiple topics however this can also be seen as a flaw due to the fact that he is very confident in his knowledge and will not hesitate to correct others, if they present information that is false or inaccurate. Andre can also be quite like his mother at times. He tells it like it is, and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. However, he is not one to be messed with, and will not hold back on someone who has wronged him or those he cares about. He will not hesitate to get physical if the matter calls for it. He is not above revenge, be it on his own behalf or that of a friend. However if shown respect, he will reciprocate it indefinitely. He is loyal and sarcastic, yet he can also be affectionate and caring.

**Description: Andre **has light chocolate-colored skin, he has raven black hair that reaches his collar-bone in soft waves which he keeps in a low ponytail with a black scrunchie and almond-shaped green eyes. He is 6 feet tall and has a quite fit figure resembling that of a runner's figure. He has a round-shaped head with a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a medium-sized nose and a medium-sized naturally skin-colored lips. He is wearing a white long-sleeve tee-shirt covered by a black leather vest, a silver necklace with metal shark teeth, dark-wash jeans, a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle, grey ankle socks and white hiking converse with black trim. He also has small silver square-shaped glasses that he wears sometimes.

* * *

**Name: **Angel

**Parents: **Heather and Alejandro

**Personality: **Angel is the ultimate charmer. She has this strange unique ability to make anyone feel good about themselves. People just automatically trust her with their deepest darkest secrets. They just feel like they can open up to her and tell her everything about themselves. Angel is a master liar and manipulator pretending that she is nothing like her parents when she is far worse than them. She loves turning people against each other and watching the explosive results. She is also a very smart and calculating young woman. Her mind works like a chessboard. She is always thinking, always planning. She views the world like its a game of chess, viewing every possible outcome that could become real from her decisions in life. Angel is vindictive and cunning, she often uses other people as tools in her manipulations - she is the snake behind an angel's face. Nobody tells a lie better then Angel…once she begins spinning her web of lies no one is safe from being caught in it. Angel tends to use the information and secrets she gains from others against them to ensure their loyalty to her. Angel is also a super competitive person…to the point where she will get physically aggressive. However, like most humans Angel has a light side too that contrasts with her dark side. When alone with just her boyfriend (if she gets one) Angel turns into a sweet, caring girl who loves cuddling and being held. She will do anything to make her boyfriend happy and just loves being close to him.

**Description: Angel **has pale skin with a very light tan due to her being half Hispanic and half Japanese, she is 5'11' tall with a thin frame and an hourglass figure with medium-sized breasts, a thin waist and medium-sized hips. She has raven black hair with wavy curls at the end that reaches her hips. She has one seafoam green eye in her right eye socket and one stormy grey eye in her left eye socket. Both of her eyes are slightly slanted and narrow as she is half Asian. Both of her eyes are covered in mascara and eyeliner giving her a smokey eye. She has a round-shaped face with a round-shaped jaw, she has a cleft chin like her mother. She has a slender neck, a small nose and pouty lips covered in blood-red lipstick. She is wearing a white button-up shirt that has the first few buttons undone revealing some cleavage and her lacy blood-red bra, a black cardigan that reaches her waist, the sleeves of her button-up shirt and cardigan are rolled up with the sleeves of her button-up shirt covering the sleeves of her cardigan, a black and red plaid pleated mini-skirt that reaches her mid-thighs and black knee-high boots with platform heels. She also has long nails that are covered in blood-red nail polish.

* * *

**Name: **Ashley-Rose

**Parents: **Topher and Sammy

**Personality: **Ashley-Rose is very outgoing and ambitious and loves being the center of attention. She is a lot like her father when it comes to getting the things she wants. She'll schmooze people telling them all sorts of compliments and really try to make them feel as if she worships the ground they walk on. Then when they least expect it she pulls the rug out from under them. She wants to be the biggest thing in the world. She wants everyone to know her name and frequently likes to have cameras on her. She'll even try to steal Chris's lines so she can have the camera on her. She also tends to cut people off so they can focus on her. However, under all that self-centeredness is a younger version of her mother. What most people don't know unless they know her personally is that she is a lot more like her mother than her father. She is super insecure about herself and that is what pushes her to try and be the most famous person in the world because then everyone will love her and that's all she wants in life. She's terrified of losing those closest to her especially her family and will go out of her way to protect them and keep them close even if it means sabotaging her twin brother's relationships. In these cases, Ashley-Rose acts selfishly but its because she's scared that if he finds someone else to care for he'll forget her and leave her all alone. She is very close with her twin brother Matthew. The two of them refer to each other as "Womb Mates". He is her best friend and closest confidant and she fears losing him the most out of anybody else. Ashley-Rose also has a fascination with the macabre. Blood, death, the minds of serial killers and anything to do with the occult simply fascinates her and she tends to get very excited when learning new facts about said subject.

**Description: Ashley-Rose **has fair skin, light blonde hair that reaches her hips and has pastel-pink streaks throughout, almond-shaped turquoise eyes, she is wearing heavy black eyeliner, she is 5'11' tall and she is thin with an hourglass figure. She has a heart-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small nose and slightly small yet full lips covered in pale pink lip-gloss. She is wearing a white off the shoulder sweater that reveals the pastel-pink straps of her bra, a pastel pink ruffled mini-skirt that reaches her mid-thighs, black fishnets, a black choker and shin-high chunky, black gothic rocker boots with multiple straps, and buckles. She also has long nails that are covered in pastel-pink nail polish.

* * *

**Name: **Bella

**Parents: **Beth and Brady

**Personality:** Bella is an energetic, fun, bouncy, hyperactive, enthusiastic and free-spirited girl. She is always a "glass-half-full" kind of girl. She is rarely ever angry or upset and generally likes to keep a positive outlook on life. She is somewhat naive at times however not naive enough to not realize she is being manipulated. She always tried to avoid lying as she knows that she is a terrible liar and that she will often blurt out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie about. Bella is the definition of "BOY-CRAZY". Whenever she comes across a boy she deems as cute (which is pretty much all of them) she immediately goes gaga over them and begins to stare at them for long periods of time which usually results in making them highly uncomfortable and freaked out by her which usually results in rejection. Bella has a prominent selfish side, particularly when it comes to boys with whom she's currently infatuated with, even breaking promises made with her friends in pursuit of her crush. She constantly prioritizes her own desires over that those closest to her, and often she is willing to tell lies in order to manipulate others into sacrificing their own happiness if it means helping her achieve whatever whim she has her mindset on at the time. This makes it difficult for her to keep friends, which is something that upsets her greatly. Bella has also shown to be self-righteous in her decisions, which can be far from justified, or they may accidentally backfire in some way resulting in disastrous consequences which result in her quickly trying to pin the blame on someone else.

**Description: Bella **has fair skin, she is 5'8' with a thin lithe frame with wiry muscles. She has wavy chestnut brown hair with amber highlights that falls down to her chin and curls at her tips into an elegant bob. She has almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes. She has a round-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small nose and medium-sized lips covered in pale pink lip-gloss. She also has silver braces on her teeth. She is wearing a lolita dress which consists of a white mesh rt sleeve blouse that stops at her elbows, a pastel pink and hot pink plaid JSK with a ruffled top and a ruffled skirt that reaches her knees and has a white lace trim on the bottom and a white lace petticoat underneath plus pastel purple bows on it that are connected by white lace, sparkly white fingerless gloves, white tights, sparkly white fingerless gloves, coral pink open-toed diamond-encrusted high-heels with pastel pink bows on the straps. She also has a white lace choker with three pink diamonds attached to it. She has two medium-sized lace bows in her hair, the one of the left is coral pink while the one on the right is pastel pink. She is also wearing pastel pink, white and coral pink fingernail polish on various fingers with bedazzled bows whose colors match the fingernail polish of the finger that they are on. She also has silver braces on her teeth with pastel pink and pastel purple bands.

* * *

**Name: **Brad

**Parents: **Brick and Random Person unrelated to Total Drama

**Personality:** Like his father, Brad is an army kid who enforces the "never leave a person behind" code as if his life depends on it. He respects his superiors to the fullest, saluting them and following orders to a T. Brad can be quite competitive however his competitiveness comes with good intentions as he respects his opponents as skilled adversaries. Brad is a natural team player, a leader when needed, and strives to see the best in people, even refusing to 'trash talk' unless he is angered. He can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, He usually gets along with almost everyone. However, he is firmly, and sometimes aggressively against anyone who exhibits foul play.

**Description: Brad **has porcelain skin, he has short slightly wavy sandy golden blonde hair in a military cut, almond-shaped light sky blue eyes, he is 5'11' tall, he is thin and muscular, he has a quite fit figure resembling that of a runner's figure. He has a round-shaped head with a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a medium-sized nose and a medium-sized naturally pale pink lips. He is wearing an olive green tee-shirt, cargo pants that feature a forest green and brown camouflage pattern, a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle, white knee-socks, knee-high dark brown army styled boots, a cap on his head that also features a forest green and brown camouflage pattern and a silver necklace with two silver dog-tags around his neck.

* * *

**Name: **Celeste

**Parents: **Zoey and Random Person unrelated to Total Drama

**Personality: **Upbeat, fun, and positive. Celeste is an adrenaline junkie getting high off the thrill of extreme sports and near-death experiences. According to her if you're not living life to the fullest then you're not living right. Celeste is all that and more. Celeste is a firm believer in "Living by passion and not by law". She is the ultimate party girl and is always down to having a good time. She's known to be impulsive at times and to act on a situation without fully thinking things through which sometimes ends up getting her into shitty situations which she has a pretty good track record of getting herself out of. Celeste loves to try new things, including food, sports, games, music. She'll try anything once and if she loves it she'll continue to do it. She can also be serious and when she is, she shows a smart and sometimes wise side. She doesn't judge others and tries to see the good in people however even she has her limits to how much crap she will take from people. Celeste is also fiercely loyal to those she cares about and will defend them at a second's notice if they need her. Despite her upbeat and carefree personality, determination runs fiercely through Celeste's veins and when she sets her mind to something her resolve is unbreakable.

**Description: Celeste **has pale skin, she has slightly wavy blood-red hair that reaches her collar-bone, almond-shaped dark chocolate brown eyes covered in heavy black eyeliner giving off a smokey-eye and she is 5'11' tall with a thin frame. She has a heart-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small nose, a small mouth covered in blood-red lipstick. She is wearing a black off the shoulder crop-top with puffy sleeves, black jean-shorts that are frayed at the bottom and reach her mid-thigh with a black leather belt that has a silver belt buckle, a black choker, a silver necklace with a half-moon pendant around her neck that dangles down to her breasts and black wedges. She also is wearing a black lace headband with a blood-red rose attached to it on the left side. She is also wearing blood-red fingernail polish.

* * *

**Name: **Edward

**Parents: **Scott and Courtney

**Personality: **Edward is the perfect fusion of his parents. He is a type A, a perfectionist and a neat freak like his mother so he tries to make sure everything is perfect all the time. He has his mother's anger issues which he's ashamed to have inherited. When he has a meltdown he will make sure he has it in privacy He's a total rule follower and will call someone breaking the rules out immediately and embarrass them in front of everyone. He's quite ambitious and very cunning willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top. He's student council president of his school and he's the captain of the debate team so he's always looking for an argument he can win plus he was in the boy scouts so he has great survival skill for being out in the woods. Like his father, he developed brilliant manipulation skills added to his high IQ which he receives from his mother, he is great at deception and lying straight through his teeth to people. Because of his charismatic and diplomatic way of speaking most everyone believes the lies he feeds them. He is a master at fake pleasant smiles and using his silver tongue to get people to do his bidding. Like both of his parents, he has a very strong stomach and can pretty much handle any kind of food no matter how gross it is. Due to his rich upbringing since his mother is the private lawyer to the British Royal Family he looks down on people he considers "peasants" or "beneath him". He has a very sophisticated way if speaking which becomes less sophisticated and full of slang the angrier he gets. He is also a very sore loser and hates to lose...the way he sees things is second place is always the first loser.

**Description: Edward **has fair skin, he has short neatly cut dark brown hair that ends just below his ears and parts to the right, piercing oval-shaped sky blue eyes, he is 5'11' tall and he is thin with a wiry muscular frame. He has a slight oval-shaped face with a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a medium-size nose and medium-size skin color lips. He is wearing a white button-up dress shirt with a black necktie covered by a black dress-suit blazer that has the crest for his private school on his left and only chest pocket. He has a black and white diagonal pocket square in his chest pocket and four gold buttons keeping his blazer closed, two buttons on the left side and two on the right. Black dress pants, a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle, black dress socks and shiny black leather dress shoes.

* * *

**Name: **Evan

**Parents:** Topher and Sammy

**Personality: **Evan is calm, shy, sensitive, and hates being the center of attention. He is a lot like his mother when thrown into new situations as it takes him a while to get comfortable around new people especially if he is meeting multiple people at once. Upon getting comfortable around someone he starts to open up and gains a little bit of confidence. He's optimistic and likes to give people the benefit of the doubt. He also has a strong sense of determination, and will always try his best at challenges that are presented to him. He's a very friendly guy however it takes a while for him to be comfortable in the situations he finds himself in usually due to his sister's quest for fame. He's terrified of getting embarrassed in front of millions of people leading to his absolute hatred of performing and public speaking as he freezes up with fear. He hates confrontation and tries to avoid it at all costs (However if pushed to his limit like if his family is threatened then he is a very strong fighter due to years of taking martial arts classes). He is fiercely protective of his sister and is not afraid to fight someone who is threatening her.

**Description: Evan **has fair skin, he has short light blonde hair that reaches the top of the back of his neck, gives off the messy bedhead look and has pastel-pink streaks throughout, almond-shaped turquoise eyes covered by black half framed glasses, he is 5'9' tall with a slim, wiry muscular frame. He has a round-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small size nose and small size naturally light pink lips. He is wearing a white long-sleeve tee-shirt that has black sleeves, dark-wash jeans with a dark grey belt that has a silver belt buckle,, black ankle-socks, black sneakers with white shoelaces and a black hoodie tied around his waist. He also carries a black DSLR camera around his neck.

* * *

**Name: **Florian

**Parents: **Trent and Ella

**Personality: **Florian is the textbook definition of naïve. He is extremely trusting and likes to believe that there is good in everyone. He is highly enthusiastic and enjoys expressing his emotions through music and dance, even when the time isn't appropriate. Florian is a true gentleman, he is charming, sophisticated, intelligent, and a great team leader. He's the living embodiment of a fairytale prince charming. Florian can be oblivious when someone dislikes him. Despite this, he has proven that he genuinely wants everyone around him to be happy and will do what it takes to brighten their moods. He always likes to look on the brighter side of things and if there isn't one he'll do her damn hardest to make one. He's a relatively happy person and its hard to get him down. Florian is also a true romantic and believes in love at first sight. He loves to shower his lover with gifts and affection. He will even worship the ground she walks on and treat her like a goddess among humanity, obeying her every command and doing whatever it takes to keep her as happy as possible.

**Description: Florian **has fair skin, he has short wavy raven black hair that reaches to just below his ears and is in a princely cut with a curl having above his right eye. He is 6'4' tall with a slim yet fit figure. He has a slightly oval-shaped face with a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, oval-shaped electric green eyes, a medium-sized nose and a medium-sized skin-colored mouth. He is wearing a black long sleeve collared shirt covered by a dark brown leather tunic that reaches his mid-thigh, a black leather belt with a gold belt buckle that goes over his tunic around his waist, black leather pants, a red cape that reaches his knees with a silver clasp and black leather hunting boots.

* * *

**Name:** Gabriel

**Parents:** Sky and Random Person unrelated to Total Drama

**Personality:** Like his mother, Gabriel is an aspiring Olympic swimmer whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although he is not opposed to forming relationships along the way, he doesn't want them to get in between him and victory. Although romantic relationships are a no go for Gabriel as he saw how messy his mom's relationship with Dave was and he wants none of that. Knowing how bad reality show relationships can get Gabriel has vowed to completely avoid them at all costs and focus solely on winning the game. Gabriel is fiercely loyal to those who earn his trust and become his friends. At the first sight of danger, he'll leap at the chance to protect them. Due to a few friendships gone wrong, Gabriel has some mild trust issues however that doesn't stop him from still being open and friendly toward others until they give him a reason not to be. Gabriel loves swimming and is always at his calmest when he is in the water.

**Description:** Gabriel has fair skin, he has short raven-black hair that reaches to the top of the back of his neck and gives off the messy bedhead look, slightly narrow shaped chocolate brown eyes as he is half Native Canadian, she is 5'11' tall and has a thin lithe frame with wiry muscles. His figure resembles that of a swimmer's. He has a round-shaped head with a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small-sized nose and small-sized naturally skin-colored lips. He is wearing a black short-sleeved wetsuit with electric green trim that stops just above his knees so the bottom half of the wetsuit can act like shorts covered by a white short-sleeved tee-shirt with red trim, a pair of orange swimmer's goggles on top of his head and black water shoes with electric green trim.

* * *

**Name: **Honey

**Parents: **Sugar and Random Person unrelated to Total Drama

**Personality: **Honey is used to the life of competition and beauty as her mother forced her to compete in pageants growing up which resulted in Honey developing a strong hatred for being in the spotlight. She hates being the center of attention and having the limelight thrust upon her which has lead to a very strained relationship with her mother since her sisters all love competing in pageants while she does not. She's fearless, strong, and is always willing to try new and unusual things. Unlike her mother, she is quite intelligent and is quick to think on her feet. She suffers from social anxiety which usually results in her actively seeking out solitude and situations where she does not have to interact with others as to avoid a panic attack. She is loyal to the bone and will not hesitate to come to the aid of a friend. However, her trust and loyalty isn't something to break as Honey tends to hold a vicious grudge against those who have hurt her. Due to her pageant life, Honey seems to be suspicious of others, as she cannot recognize true kindness which sometimes results in her killing potential friendships away before they can start. All she wants is to have a normal life, meet a cute boy and start a family while blissfully fading away into the background but growing up with Sugar for a mother makes that quite impossible. However Honey is determined to find a way to make her dream of normalcy come true.

**Description: Honey **has fair skin, mid-back-length thick golden blonde hair that curls in ringlets and is held in a high ponytail which reaches the top of the back of her neck, big round-shaped chocolate brown eyes, she is 5'10' tall with a literal hourglass figure with a large bust, thin waist and thick hips. She has a round-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small nose and small pouty lips that are covered in light pink lipgloss. She has a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose, She is wearing a long-sleeve black mini-dress that reaches her mid-thigh, the sleeves and the chest part of her dress are made out of black netting. She is also wearing black lace tights and black open-toed diamond-encrusted high-heels.

* * *

**Name: **Hunter

**Parents: **Jasmine and Shawn

**Personality: **Like his parents, Hunter is a survivalist. Ever since he was little, Hunter's parents would take him and his siblings out into the wilderness and leave them there with only basic supplies training them how to fend for themselves. Over the course of his childhood, Hunter quickly gained a love for the outdoors and how amazing it feels to be disconnected from the digital world at times. However, unlike his father, there are a few modern things he just couldn't live without. Like personal hygiene for example. Also unlike his father, Hunter does not fear the undead. In all honesty, he thinks his dad is a bit of a loon for his irrational fear. Hunter does, however, fear the possibility of the world ending and has prepared himself to be ready for any possible situation should one arise. Hunter has excellent leadership qualities and great teamwork due to years spent in the scouts on top of both his parent's survival training and a high IQ. Hunter is also quite knowledgeable about different flora and fauna, knowing which plants are edible and which are poisonous and how to avoid crossing agitating deadly animals. He also has a great sense of direction and is able to use both the sun and the stars to guide him to where he needs to be. Hunter is a very friendly guy and loves to make friends. He's usually pretty relaxed and level-headed except when it comes to a crush. When Hunter has feelings for someone his brain goes stupid and he finds himself having a hard time putting what he wants to say into words resulting in him being tongue-tied. Hunter is fiercely loyal and protective of those he cares about and will go to great lengths for them.

**Description: Hunter **has fair skin, he has short slightly wavy dark brown hair that reaches the top of the back of his neck, almond-shaped dark chocolate brown almost black eyes, he is 6'5-1/2' tall, he is thin and muscular, he has a quite fit figure resembling that of a runner's figure. He has a round-shaped head with a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a medium-sized nose and a medium-sized naturally pale pink lips. He is wearing a khaki button-up shirt covered by a zipped-down olive vest with two chest pockets that have black buttons, cargo pants that feature a forest green and brown camouflage pattern, a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle, white knee-socks, knee-high dark brown army styled boots, a dark brown fedora with a light gold ribbon hatband and a silver wrist-watch on his left wrist.

* * *

**Name: **Kaleb

**Parents: **Jo and Tyler

**Personality: **Kaleb is a sports fan who loves anything physical. Unfortunately, he is extremely uncoordinated and severely accident-prone, constantly putting himself and others at risk. He is also competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to breakthrough. Kaleb believes that he is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million-dollar prize. He will turn anything into a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. He will even not hesitate to sacrifice the life of another if he deems necessary. Kaleb's mother raised him under extremely strict upbringing to win at no matter what. Due to years of constant "training" from his mother, he has developed an inferiority complex. Because of this, his ego is so out of whack that his mind does all of these mental gymnastics so he always views himself in the best light. Kaleb refuses to admit that he's accident-prone even when tripping over his own two feet and will fiercely deny it calming that everyone else is just jealous of him. Anyone who he sees as lazy, weak, or mentally stunted is deemed a worthless waste to society and he will gladly let them know. Kaleb is a firm believer in "Survival of The Fittest" and that those who can't keep up should be left behind. Due to the death of his father and the cold personality of his mother Kaleb is starved for love and affection and can easily confuse a person showing him kindness as that they have fallen in love with him which leads to heartbreak and anger quite quickly when he finds out that they don't feel the same way. Feeling betrayed Kaleb will announce them his enemy and promise to make their lives a miserable nightmare.

**Description: Kaleb **has fair skin, he has short golden brown hair that reaches down to his chin and gives off the bedhead look, round-shaped violet eyes, he is 5'11' tall and has a quite fit figure. He has an oval-shaped head with a square-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a medium-sized nose and a medium-sized skin-colored mouth. He is wearing a white tee-shirt covered by a black hoodie, black sweatpants, black leather fingerless gloves, black ankle socks and black and white running sneakers plus a black and white horizontal striped headband.

* * *

**Name: **Kaleidoscope "Kylie"

**Parents: **Owen and Izzy

**Personality: **Kylie calls herself a theorizer as she is always coming up with theories on how things in the world work. Her biggest theories center around the show her mom competed on "Total Drama". One of her theories is about Fang, she has a theory that he's just a "robot" (but when asked about how Scott got ahold of the tooth she has no answer) because of the whole thing where he has legs and arms. Her biggest theory is that she believes that the campers were given "Scripts" pre-episode, thus explaining certain events like Zoey's commando mode, Ezekiel's remarks, and Justin's sudden change from quiet to open-schemer. She's also majorly skeptical of everyone, even being open about it because of her distrusting nature towards others believing them to be spies for the producers or the government and that they are trying to keep her from exposing their secrets. She also has a massive hatred for romance believing it is all because of a script and not genuine feelings.

**Description: Kylie **has fair skin, she is 5'8' with a thin lithe frame with wiry muscles. She has wavy ginger hair that falls down her back, curls at her tips and reaches her hips and is kept out of her eyes with two pink heart hair clips with one on each side. She has almond-shaped forest-green eyes. She has a round-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small nose and medium-sized lips covered in pink lip-gloss. She is wearing a white tank top with black spaghetti straps covered by a pink and black horizontal striped zippered down hoodie, black skinny jeans, a black leather belt with a rainbow studded design and a silver belt buckle, a pair of black fingerless gloves and light pink converse high tops with black trim.

* * *

**Name: **Lee

**Parents: **Sadie & Random Person unrelated to Total Drama

**Personality: **Lee is the human-personification if Tumblr. She is the textbook definition of an SJW and is ready at any moment to call someone out on being a bigot. Lee loves to preach about equality and how everyone should have rights except "Straight White Men" as they deserve to die a horrible fiery death for being heterosexual, cisgender, caucasian and male. Lee also loves to go on about how she is "Not Like Other Girls" because she is not a slut and would rather stay home and cuddle than go out and get drunk and constantly insults girls who wear make-up ignoring that fact that she does too. Even though she goes on and on about how much she hates men, that will not stop Lee from going boy-crazy and hitting on the first cute guy she sees and gets violently angry when he rejects her. Lee hates it when people call her out on her hypocritical actions because she ALWAYS "has to be" right. She also has a very strained relationship with her mother as she feels like her mother is an awful person for being heterosexual. Lee wants nothing to do with her mother and wants to use the money to get a place of her own.

**Description: Lee **has fair skin, dyed electric blue hair that is in a pixie-cut with teal streaks throughout, electric green tips and a turquoise fringe that covers her left eye. She has almond-shaped dark chocolate brown eyes covered in heavy black eyeliner and dark purple eyeshadow, heavy black square-framed glasses. she is 5'4' tall with a thick body shape as she is overweight. She has a slightly plump round-shaped face, a slightly plump round-shaped jaw, a slightly thick neck, a small nose and small pouty lips that are covered in pink lipstick. She has four cheek piercings, one in her upper right cheek, one in her upper left cheek, one in her lower right cheek and one in her lower left cheek. She also has a lip piercing on the left side of her bottom lip, a tongue piercing, a piercing in her left nostril, a piercing in her left eyebrow on the part that is closest to her ear and black studs in her earlobes. She is wearing a black tee-shirt with Bloody Veiled Knights written in red blocky letters that are also dripping like blood over a picture of a knight with a white veil that is covered in blood over its helmet, black and hot pink horizontal striped fingerless gloves, a large white bow with pink polka-dots on the right side of her head, a bright pink tutu that reaches to her mid-thigh, black leggings, black ankle socks and black high-heeled ankle boots.

* * *

**Name: **Lexi

**Parents: **Scott and Amy

**Personality: **Lexi is the result of a one-night stand between Scott and Amy before he got back together with Courtney and moved to England. After her mother abandoned her, Lexi moved in with her father, step-mother and half brother. Due to her high-class upbringing, Lexi is described as being narcissistic and self-centered. She is your typical mean rich girl who likes to get everything she wants and thinks she's better than everyone else. If you look bitch up in the dictionary you will find a picture of Lexi's face. Lexi is very vain and completely full of herself and believes that the world revolves around her and that she is the center of the universe. Lexi is cold, snarky and completely rude to whoever she comes across. She's like a fusion of Heather and Amy but a hundred times crueler. Lexi also prides herself on telling others how to "Better Themselves". Lexi is extremely condescending and vindictive. She will immediately assert herself as the leader in any given situation stating that she is the only one qualified and she gets very angry when other people challenge her. Lexi hates people who are not rich and takes great pleasure in tormenting them. She hates people who are different then her and will do anything to bring them down or make them cry. Overall she's a monster who takes great pleasure in torturing those around her. Lexi thinks she's the smartest person on the planet when in fact she's not the brightest bulb in the box. She'll go on and on explaining how she's a chess master and then she'll give examples of how she always wins at the game when she plays with daddy however the game she is describing is actually checkers.

**Description: Lexi **has fair skin with a slight few dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose, she has dyed platinum blond hair that reaches her hips, almond-shaped dark blue eyes, she is 5'10 1/2' tall with a thin hourglass figure with medium-sized breasts, a thin waist and small-sized hips. She has a round-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small nose and average size lips covered in light pink lip-gloss. She is wearing a hot pink spaghetti strap dress that reaches her mid-thigh with a ruffled skirt that has a white lace petticoat underneath it, a dyed baby pink designer fur jacket, baby pink knee-high stockings trimmed in white ladder lace and pastel pink 9 in. stiletto open-toed high-heels. She is also wearing a diamond-encrusted headband and pastel pink fingernail polish with hot pink bedazzled bows attached.

* * *

**Name: **Lukas

**Parents: **Scarlett and Random Person unrelated to Total Drama

**Personality: **Lukas is the textbook definition of a human volcano. He appears relatively cool and composed on the surface, but he is warmer and passionate ("hot-blooded") deep down. This "hot-blooded" side of him doesn't come out very often but when it does it is usually in the form of passionate lust or anger. Lukas has a very strained relationship with his mother saying that he would rather have originated from a tribe of native people then be her son due to the vile acts she has committed against humanity. He is utterly repulsed by her and wants nothing to do with her and has tried to distance himself from her as much as possible. He hates it how people just assume that since she was the one to give birth to him then that means he will turn out exactly like her. Lukas is rather modest as, he was once forced to strip as a prank by one of his friends. He was very upset and unwilling and seemed somewhat traumatized by it the next day, He's very fond of licorice and hot springs. He is also a big fan of Norse mythology and he can lose hours reading about it He uses taciturn to appear mature but he is actually still a little childish and has an immature side to him. As a child, he was introverted and lonely. As he got older things began to improve, people began taking an interest in him and what he had to say but it was too much for him all at once, he felt that being lonely was better than being surrounded by millions of people. He wanted them all to leave him alone. While he is cold and standoffish to everyone else around him, he is kind and very passionate when it comes to those he cares deeply for. If he were to get a girlfriend, he would love being near her and become very protective and a little possessive of her. He is very smart and quite knowledgeable. His extensive and advanced vocabulary has a habit of confusing those around him as not everyone shares the same level of intelligence he does, and he usually is required to simplify his suggestions, much to his chagrin. He's also very sarcastic and likes to point out when someone does something idiotic. He's optimistic and likes to give people the benefit of the doubt. He is also always ready to lend a hand to a friend in need. Lukas lives by the motto "Treat others the way that you would want them to treat you". He also has a strong sense of determination, and will always try his best at challenges that are presented to him. He's also artistic and loves putting his artwork out there.

**Description: Lukas **has fair skin, he is 64' tall, he is thin with a wiry muscular frame. He has short white-blonde hair that stylishly messy. His hair reaches to the top of the back of his neck. He has almond-shaped teal-green eyes covered by black half-framed glasses. He has a round-shaped head with a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small-sized nose and a small-sized naturally pale pink lips. He is wearing a plum long-sleeve button-up dress shirt, a white necktie, a black jacket with a dark grey fur-lined hood, white dress pants with a black leather belt that has a silver belt buckle, black boots and a scarf designed after the Norwegian flag around his neck.

* * *

**Name: **Michaela

**Parents: **Cameron and Eva

**Personality: **Michaela is a highly intelligent individual, with a quiet demeanor. When she does speak, she tends to transcend into being very talkative. She loves spewing random facts about different things (however unlike Harold the things she talks about coincide with the topic at hand. She doesn't say random facts just to hear herself talk) and informing people about different types of stuff. Her extensive and advanced vocabulary has a habit of confusing those around her as not everyone shares the same level of intelligence she does, and she usually is required to simplify her suggestions, much to her chagrin. Like her father, she is super smart and amazing with technology. When she was eight she built a rocket (a toy size one but a real rocket) and it broke the earth's atmosphere and is still in space. She sent it to Pluto. Unlike her father growing up Michaela was allowed to explore the world around her and be a normal kid. From being outside all the time Michaela has great survival skills and can defend herself against the harsh forces of mother nature. Michaela has a very, very high IQ and because of that she's already graduated high school and is now in her first year of college. She loves learning and studying hard. Reading has always been one of her most favorite past times as books open up a world of adventure and wonder. Michaela is also a fan of martial arts and has taken classes in case a situation arises where she needs to defend herself. Like her mother, Michaela also has anger issues however hers are easier to control than her mothers. There are times when she loses it and has a full-blown meltdown but it is usually very very rare and she's usually able to calm herself down and keep her cool. Michaela is always hit on by guys although they usually are scared off by her mother. So far every guy she's dated so far has failed her mother's "Interviews" and have been deemed not worthy of her daughter. Michaela is a total hopeless romantic and dreams of finding love the same way her parents did, however, she does have her standards and will not settle for someone who refuses to accept their own faults. She loves video games and can be competitive at times.

**Description: Michaela** has light chocolate-colored skin, she has wavy jet-black hair which she keeps it pulled back into a tight bun with three ringlets loose on each side of her head, narrow shaped amber-brown eyes covered by silver half framed glasses, she is 5'9 tall with a slender frame that contains some muscle definition. She has a beauty mark under her right eye. She has a round-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small nose and small pouty lips covered in a very pale pink lipstick. She is wearing a white collared button-up dress shirt covered by a burgundy jumper, a black and white plaid pleated mini skirt, white tights with black polka-dots and black mary-janes.

* * *

**Name: **Vanessa

**Parents: **Sierra and Cody

**Personality: **With a massive and detailed blog dedicated to the show Vanessa is Total Drama's biggest fan even bigger then her mother was. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses Internet slang acronyms such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. Vanessa is quite intelligent and savvy with technology. Upon coming across a broken piece of tech Vanessa can quickly figure out what is wrong with it and put it back together. Once she becomes truly interested in someone, she will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make them happy. Vanessa is a sweet girl, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. For the most part, she is sweet, feminine, and sometimes shy. But, this masks her dark and sanguinary side—ruthless, cold and calculating. She has little, if any problem with using others for her goals: protecting her one true love. She will resort to cruel and usually violent methods, most of the time coming out of nowhere, that generally end badly for those she deems rivals for her beloved's affections effectively making her a Yandere.

**Description: Vanessa **has fair skin, chocolate brown hair with dark violet tips that reaches down to her mid-back, almond-shaped dark chocolate brown eyes, she is 6'1' tall with an hourglass figure meaning she has slightly large breasts, a slim waist and thick hips. She has a round-shaped face, a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small nose and a medium-sized mouth covered in dark violet lipstick. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap top covered by a pale pink off the shoulder cropped fuzzy sweater. A dark-grey beanie, a pale pink ruffled mini-skirt, dark-grey leggings and dark-grey high-top converse with a light pink trim.

* * *

**Name: **Viola

**Parents: **Dawn and Noah

**Personality: **Viola is the definition of apathetic, cynical and pessimistic. She has a very cynical and pessimistic outlook on life. She feels as if being alive doesn't matter and that we're all just toys created to amuse our god and that when he's sick of playing with us he kills us off and is waiting for the day God ends her pointless existence. Viola rarely shows any emotion at all and always speaks with a monotone voice. Viola is a complete nonconformist; she is not afraid to show who she truly is to those around, she just usually chooses to remain in the background. Viola is also intelligent and unusually perceptive very quickly realizing things before anyone else does. Viola can read aura's like her mother however she can only see the bad in people which has attributed to her gloomy outlook on life. Most of the time Viola is quite depressed and just wants to be left alone. She doesn't like to talk about her problems with others unless she's really close with them. Viola hates her aura reading abilities and thinks of them as nothing but a curse. Viola believes in love at first sight and happily ever after's, she just doesn't believe she will ever get one. Viola like her father can also be quite sarcastic and rude especially to people she doesn't like however most of the time she just remains quiet and tries to distance herself from their presence. At times she has an uncanny way of making others feel uncomfortable by being bluntly honest. She is also completely unflappable and rarely seems anxious or stressed, even under difficult circumstances. Viola enjoys artistic pursuits in her free time; her house is filled with various things that she painted.

**Description: Viola **has pale skin, she is 5'5' tall, she has a thin frame with little to no muscles at all, she has slightly wavy icy blonde hair like her mother's that reaches her hips and curls at the tips. She has almond-shaped dark chocolate brown eyes. She has a round-shaped head with a round-shaped jaw, a slender neck, a small-sized nose and a small-sized naturally pale pink lips. She is wearing a gothic Lolita dress that consists of a black long-sleeve mesh-blouse with a long-point collar and blood red lace at the cuffs of her sleeves, covered by a deep red corset style top with black laces and a deep red skirt that is three-tiered and features black lace at the end of each tear. She is also wearing a blood-red lace petticoat underneath her skirt. She also is wearing deep red knee-high stockings trimmed in black ladder lace and orange mary-janes with a thick heel held on her feet by three silver buckles. She is also wearing a deep red lace choker with a fiery rose attached to it around her neck, She also has long nails that are covered in blood-red fingernail polish.

* * *

**Name: **Xander

**Parents: **Geoff and Bridgette

**Personality: **Xander is a kind and caring guy, He is very laid back and likes to be chill and just have fun however this does not mean that he is lazy or unmotivated. Xander is quite intelligent and has plans for his future hoping to have a successful career. Unbeknown to those that aren't close to him is the fact that Xander is a massive nerd. He loves reading and learning new things and when he is not surfing or enjoying nature he can be found inside studying history and ancient civilizations. Xander is a very friendly guy and makes friends quite easily. He absolutely loathes confrontation and fighting however that won't stop him from protecting those he cares about if they are threatened. He loves surfing and feels at his most calm when in the water.

**Description: Xander **has fair skin with a slight tan from being out in the sun, He is 6 ft. tall with a thin frame with slight muscles. He has golden blonde hair that is in dreadlocks and reaches his hips and almond-shaped steel blue eyes. He has a round-shaped face with a round-shaped jaw, he has a slender neck, a medium-size nose and a medium-sized mouth. He is wearing an olive green short-sleeved tee-shirt covered by a slate grey zipped-down hoodie with a neon green zipper, black cargo shorts and black sandals with white trim.

* * *

**Name: **Zach

**Parents: **Staci and Random Person unrelated to Total Drama

**Personality: **Unlike every other contestant, Zach did not sign-up for Total Drama for fame and fortune. He does not care about the money, he does not care about getting famous from the show, he does not care about making it the finale, hell he doesn't even have a gameplan as he doesn't care about winning. The only reason Zach signed up is to stir shit up. Zach is not an antagonist or a villain as he has no intention of playing the game. Zach's only "plan" is to survive as long as he can and cause as much trouble as possible. Zach loves causing problems for people and making everyone around him miserable. Like his mother, Zach is a compulsive liar however unlike his mother Zach uses his lies for a more nasty reason than to gain people's respect and admiration. Zach will tell someone that someone else is targeting them or is saying shit behind their back, then while the two begin to argue, Zach will sit back with a large bowl of popcorn and watch the catastrophe that he has created with pure glee. Since it messes with his plan of being a shit-stirrer, Zach will lie to others claiming that he is playing a solo game when in fact he's not playing the game at all. Zach doesn't care about alliances, invincibility statues, friendships, enemy-ships or relationships. All he cares about is how miserable he can make the other contestants before he is eliminated.

**Description: Zach **has fair skin, He is 5'10' tall with a slightly pear-shaped body and some slight muscles in his arms. He has dyed candy apple red hair that reaches down to his collar bone and almond-shaped sky blue eyes. He has a round-shaped face with a round-shaped jaw, he has a slightly thick sized neck, a medium-size nose and a medium-sized mouth. He is wearing a dark gray long sleeve shirt with navy blue sleeves and a navy blue hood, dark-wash jeans with rips at the knees, a black leather belt with silver studs and a silver belt buckle, white ankle socks and dark grey converse.


End file.
